Fiber optic communication systems are becoming prevalent in part because service providers want to deliver high band width communication capabilities to customers. Fiber optic communication systems employ a network of fiber optic cables to transmit large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long distances. A typical fiber optic network includes a system of trunk fiber optic cables each including a relatively large number of optical fibers. Fiber optic networks also include drop cables that interconnect to fibers of the trunk cables at various locations along the lengths of the trunk cables. The drop cables can be routed from the trunk cables to subscriber locations or to intermediate structures such as drop terminals.
Drop cables are often connected to the optical fibers of trunk cables via splices (e.g., fusion splices). Splices are typically supported within splice trays that are often protected from the environment by sealed, re-enterable closures. Such closures typically include sealed ports through which the trunk cables and drop cables enter the closures. Example dome-style splice closures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,780,173; 5,446,823; and 5,323,480; which patents are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.
Splice trays are used to protect splices (e.g., fusion splices) and to manage the optical fibers routed to and from the splice locations. Splice trays are used throughout the network. For example, splice trays can be found in central office racks and cabinets, splice closures, fiber distribution hubs, pedestals, drop terminals, and elsewhere within a given communication network. Example splice tray configurations are disclosed at U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0290842; U.S. Pat. No. 7,272,291; U.S. Pat. No. 6,801,704; U.S. Pat. No. 6,567,601; U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,772; U.S. Pat. No. 6,370,309; U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,007; U.S. Pat. No. 6,285,815; U.S. Pat. No. 6,259,851; U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,636; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,249,635.